


Speeches

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, That Speech TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Jake always knew that he wasn't completely straight but he didn't find it easy to come out but after helping Rosa... he decides to do something about it.





	Speeches

Jake Peralta was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, pouring water over his face. He was breathing heavily with worry. There was something on his mind and he didn't quite know what to do about it. He wanted to tell his mom but he didn't know how to do it. He was looking into the mirror, at his reflection, trying to think of what to say. 

“Mom, I’m bisexual. But I’m still your son. I’m still the same person that I’ve always been. And who I love will never change that. And you raised me to be strong and confident. And I don’t wanna hide who I am anymore.

I am bi."

He sighed and cringed at what he was saying. Jake huffed and threw the water at the mirror and at his face, attempting to forget what he was just saying. He sighed and washed his face. Leaving the bathroom, he walked back to his bedroom he could hear his mom laugh downstairs and he sighed. How was she always this positive when his dad screwed her over so many times? He was probably never going to tell Roger, he wouldn't approve anyway. Jake didn't want to tell his mom either. He was going to keep this to himself. 

*

He could remember the first boy he kind of fell for. His name was Kai and he was a transfer student. He remembered how they finally said how they felt about each other then Kai had to go back home. Jake hadn't seen him since but he knew right then that there was no way that he was just straight. 

*

Years later Rosa came out and she asked him for advice. She didn't know what to say to her parents, lucky for her Jake had a pretty good idea.  

“ _Mom, Dad, I’m bisexual. But I’m still your daughter. I’m still the same person that I’ve always been. And who I love will never change that._

_And you guys raised me to be strong and confident. And I don’t wanna hide who I am anymore. I am bi. And I know that this may come as a shock to you, but it’s my truth. So I hope you can accept that. Maybe you still see me as your little girl, but I’m a woman now. And I know my own heart.”_

"Thanks Jake." 

Jake smiled, "It's all good Rosa but you shouldn't be scared to show them who you really are."

-

Jake went up to the roof on the precinct to make sure Rosa was okay, with what happened last night with her parents he wouldn't be surprised that she was upset. When her father arrived however, Jake left after patting Rosa in a reassuring way, he walked back inside the precinct and headed to the bathroom. Amy caught his eye and he frowned, he suddenly didn't feel to good. 

Amy called Charles over, "Is something up with Jake?" She asked. 

Charles shrugged, "I don't know, he's been fine all day." 

Amy sighed, "He looked a bit pale then, like he was going to be sick or something? Can you go and check on him?" 

Charles nodded but Gina suddenly brushed past them, "I'm going to check on him, you two get back to work!" She yelled. 

Amy and Charles winced but did as she said as they watched Gina head down to the bathrooms. 

*

"Yo? Jake? You in here?" Gina called out as she stepped into the men's room. She kicked the toilet doors open and checked that Jake was in them.   
"Gina?" Jake called out behind the only closed toilet door. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Checking on you, you dummy." She waited by the wall. "Is something bothering you?" 

"No." 

"Liar."

Jake opened the toilet door and stepped to the sink and washed his hands. "Gina, seriously I'm fine." 

"Then why have you been crying?" She asked, gesturing to his puffy eyes. 

Jake sighed and leant against the wall. "It doesn't matter." 

"No, it clearly does." Gina stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Talk to me man." 

"Look, Gina it doesn't matter. I had a cry but I'm okay now." 

Gina shook her head, "Stop lying man and just tell me." 

Jake shrugged her off and shuddered, "You already know Gina, I told you when we were at school." 

"The fact you're bi and won't tell anyone and I'm like the only person who knows and you're surprised that I haven't spilled your secret yet?" 

"Pretty specific but yeah." 

Gina sadly smiled at him, "Why are you worried? They're not going to ridicule you about it." 

"It's not that." Jake sniffled, "I'm married now, to a woman. People tend to not believe that you're a bisexual if you're in a relationship with the opposite sex." 

Gina shrugged, "Still Jake, have you met the group of people that we work with?" 

Jake sighed and put his head in his hands, "What about Amy huh? She might be hurt that I've never told her." 

"Jake, if Amy truly loves you she is not going to care that you didn't tell her." 

The door then opened and Jake's eyes widened to find Amy and Charles standing in the doorway. Gina sheepishly stood back against the wall and startled whistling. 

"Hey Ames!" Jake shouted awkwardly. 

Amy stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around me. She didn't say anything and Jake said nothing. Charles stood there, watching the power couple. 

"Jake, why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked softly. 

Jake sighed, "Because I didn't want to ruin our relationship." 

"You wouldn't ruin us Jake. If it's a part of who you are then I support you. I would anyway. I love you Jake, no matter how you swing." 

Jake smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Ames. I love you too." 

Gina cleared her throat, "Man it feels great to get it out there. You idiots know how long I've kept that a secret?" 

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "No not really but Jake, why you not tell me?!" 

Jake raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah right, because I'm a blubbermouth, good call man." Charles grinned like a small child who had been given their favourite toy. 

Jake smiled happily at the others, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this. Now I just have to tell the others I guess."  
"You don't have to if you're not ready to." Amy pointed out. 

"No," Jake said, "it's who I am and I shouldn't hide it anymore." 


End file.
